


Is This Real?

by shaaay



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Richie Tozier Meet Cute, M/M, One Shot, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaaay/pseuds/shaaay
Summary: eddie never payed attention while walking,he was always in his own world; if the real world needed him, it would let him know. when the one time the world told him it needed him, he payed attention. that time,  he met the one boy worth always being in the real world.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	Is This Real?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one shot and first thing i’ve ever posted on here. please be kind and leave kudos! i will be writing more Reddie content and fics along with one shots so if you want me to do something, email it to me! 
> 
> love all around,  
> shay <3

“woah woah woah!” the boy exclaimed, grabbing eddies shoulders to stabilize him.

it takes eddie a couple seconds to register what happened, this random boy in front of him had just saved his life.

did he just? was i about to step in the street? 

eddie looks around for a few seconds trying to figure out where he was. he had been inside his head for at least an hour just aimlessly walking, enjoying the city.

this boy in front of eddie had black curly hair, was about three inches taller than him, and had the most beautiful brown eyes hidden behind glasses; eddie could feel his heart beating faster as the boy and him made eye contact.

“i-i-uh thank you, i wasn’t paying attention, i guess i almost stepped out into the street?” eddie thanked him.

“you’re welcome, i’m richie by the way,” he stuck out his hand for eddie to shake.

when eddie reached his hand out to richies and felt it, he felt that he finally found the hand that was made perfect for his own.

“i’m eddie, uhm, since you kinda saved my life, do you want to go eat? i’ll pay for you.”

“i mean i have to be somewhere in two hours so yea, i can go eat.”

“do you like waffle house?”

“do i LIKE waffle house? eddie man, i LOVE waffle house!”

“so i guess that’s a yes?”

“that’s a fuck yes man, let’s go” richie said and slung his arm around his newfound friend. 

okay uhm, he’s actually really cute. wait stop no, don’t get ahead of yourself eds, you literally just met him.

by the time the boys got to the restaurant, eddie can feel himself slowly wanting to hold richies hand, but restraining because there was no way that richie could be into boys.

“after you sir” richie said, opening the door for eddie.

“well well, quite a gentleman huh?” 

“only for the cute boys” he responded with a wink.

“just two?” the waitress behind the counter asked the boys.

“uh, yes” richie responded.

“booth or table?”

“booth” the boys responded at the same time.

they walked over to their table and both ordered an iced water.

“wow, i guess we have a lot in common then? maybe we like the same kind of eggs?” richie questioned.

“uh yea, maybe, say what we both like on three?” 

“bet” 

“okay, one, two, three”

“friend eggs, over medium” the boys say, both shocked that the other likes the same type.

“i uh- that’s wild, anywaay...” eddie trailed off, “when did you graduate?”

“pre-k or high school?” richie joked.

“middle school duh.”

“oh well, that was in twenty fourteen, i graduated high school twenty nineteen, so i’m in college right now, but we’re on semester break.”

“ah same, do you go to Derry Community College?” eddie asked.

“yea actually, i’m an english major, with a field study in teaching, what about you?”

“well i go to DCC too, i’m a mass communications major, field study in broadcast journalism.”

“oh dude that’s so cool!” 

“have y’all figured out what y’all want to order?” 

“oh yea” both boys spoke at the same time.

“oh eddie, you go first” 

“okay uhm, can i get the all star special, with hasbrowns, bacon, fried eggs over medium, and wheat toast? and can you put chocolate chips on my waffle please?”

“yes, and you?” she gestured to richie.

“i’ll actually have the same thing” 

“alright, your food will be out in a while” 

“thank you!” eddie responded as she walked away.

“soooo how come i haven’t seen you on campus?” richie questions.

“honestly i don’t know, i guess we’re just not in the same classes? i live on campus so maybe you’re just avoiding me without knowing it.” eddie jokes.

“hm interesting, oh wow uh, i can’t believe our foods already ready eddie” 

the way he says my name i just, wow. eddie thinks you himself.

“fuck yes, i’m starving!” 

the cold gets to their booth and the boys eat in almost silence, laughing at each other when one drops a hashbrown off of their fork.

when they get done with their food and pay, the boys head out and stop outside the restaurant.

“uhm i guess this is where we part ways, i have to go meet with my mom, it’s her birthday and i’m taking her shopping.” richie says.

“oh dude that’s fine, thanks for saving my life today.”

“no dude, you saved mine with taking me to breakfast.”

“oh, yea of course.” eddie responded shyly.

“hey uh, how about we exchange numbers? that way when semester starts we can hang out!” richie suggests pulling out his phone.

“oh fuck yea bet, i honestly need people to hang out with, i get lonely.” 

“oh well, definitely call me whenever you’re lonely, i can keep you company.” richie says with a smirk and a wink, causing eddie to momentarily forget how to breathe. 

“uh, yea haha, definitely, here” eddie responds, handing richie back his phone.

“thanks, i’ll make sure to text you so you don’t forget me” richie chuckles.

“oh, i don’t think i could ever forget the boy who saved my life” eddie studies richies face when he says this.

“okay well, i’m gonna let you go, i’ll text you, be careful out here on these sidewalks” richie advises.

“alright, bye richie, i’ll see you at school!” 

the boys walk in opposite directions, richie heading to his moms and eddie heading back into his own world.

as eddie is walking, his phone lights up, suddenly getting excited he thinks he’s getting a text from richie but it’s an email from his college instead.

eddie opens up the email and sees what it says.

“Mr. Kaspbrak,

We wanted to inform you that your previous roommate has decided to live off campus so you now have a new roommate. His name is Richard (Richie) Tozier.

We hope to see you soon! Email us if you have any further questions.

Sincerely, 

Derry Community College”


End file.
